


ven conmigo

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>doctor y donna van a Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Danny siempre le ha gustado los fines de semana, pero desde que tan sólo puede ver a su hija en esos días hace que la semana trascurra más lentamente, los fines de semana se ha convertido u razón para vivir.

Como cada viernes la busca en el colegio, como cada viernes entra en su minúsculo apartamento, pero esta vez todo cambia, Grace es la primera entrar, Danny escucha un extraño ruido procedente de su apartamento, y corre pues tiene miedo de que algo malo pase a su hija; al entrar se encuentra una cabina de teléfono azul de la policía, en medio de su diminuto apartamento, y de repente sale un hombre y una mujer. Danny levanta a Grace del suelo, y la abraza fuertemente mientras se maldice por no estar armado, pues le prometió a Rachel que no volvería a llevar armas en los fines de semana que pasará Grace con él.

_¡Tú, te costaba nada preguntar la dirección, pero tú siempre vas de sabelotodo y por tu culpa nos hemos perdido!- de repente Donna se dio cuenta que había alguien observándoles- ¡Hemos entrado en este apartamencito!- miro a Danny y a Grace, Danny les miraba con cara de pocos amigos-

_ Para vuestra información habéis allanado la casa de un policía, es decir, habéis allanado mi apartamento- Con cuidado saco su placa de su bolsillo.

_ Soy el Detective John Smith- el doctor con mucho cuidado saco de su bolsillo de la gabardina la billetera y la enseño.

_¡Danno, está en blanco, no dice nada!- Dijo su hija-

_ Si os preguntáis quién soy yo, soy Donna Noble, pues resulta que mi compañero ha olvidado ha olvidado los buenos modales- Dijo Donna.

_ En su documentación dice El Doctor, y la foto no se le corresponde, ¿viaja con documentación falsa, o piensa que soy estúpido?

_ Eres todo lo contrario, tanto tú o como tu hija sois seres muy inteligentes, y ha quedado demostrado. La mayoría de las personas que ven el papel leen sus pensamientos, pero vosotros veis la realidad. de “tal palo tal astilla” pues sois...

_¡ Puedes de dejar de hablar un momento y dejar que ellos se presenten!- Dijo Donna- Pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

_ Mi nombre es Grace, y él es Danno- Grace seguía en brazos de sus padre que no quería soltará.

_ Dective Daniel Williams, y tenéis un segundo para explicar cómo ha llegado la cabina a mi piso, antes que llame a la policía

_ Es mi nave especial y cómo habrás podido leer soy un “Señor del tiempo”.

_ Espera que yo me lo crea.

_ yo soy del Londres.

_ Lo había notado por el acento, mi ex es de Manchester, pero sigo sin creer que él es extraterrestre.

Donna no dijo nada, tan sólo abrió la puerta de la Tardis.

_Doctor demuéstraselo, que venga con nosotros- Donna entró en el interior de la Tardis.

_ ¿Dónde va?

_Danny, ¡ven conmigo!- El Doctor alzo la mano y espero.

_¡querrás decir que ellos venga con nosotros, Danny ni loco va a dejar a su hija sola!-

_ ¿queréis venir con nosotros?- Aún tenía la mano alzada, mientras daba unos pasos así atrás acercándose a la Tardis, espero que Danny confiará en su palabra- ¡Por favor, no voy dejar que nada malo pase a ti ni a tu hija!- el rubio tomo una decisión descabellada, decidió confiar en ese extraño hombre con gabardina y traje marrón, y la mujer que extrañamente le recordaba a él, y se preguntó si eran matrimonio.

Tomo al doctor de la mano, mientras depositaba despacio a Grace en el suelo, pero seguía sujetando de la mano a su hija, y los tres entraron en La Tardis y cuál fue la sorpresa del padre y la hija al ver que el interior era más grande que el exterior, incluso más grande que piso, volvieron a salir, tocaron el exterior, volvieron a entrar.

Al Doctor siempre le ha fascinado ver las reacciones de los humanos al entrar en La Tardis.

_ Por fuera está hecha de la mejor madera que existe del universo- Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a los controles- Ahora, vamos a Barcelona, no la ciudad, sino El planeta, Grace, ¿quieres ver a perros sin hocico?

_ ¿Pero podemos ir primero a Euro Disney?- preguntó la niña.

_ Podemos a ir dónde tú quieras- dijo un sonriente Doctor- La Tardis nos llevará donde quieres.

_ Eso no me lo creo yo- dijo Danny que no estaba dispuesto en creer lo que decía el Doctor.

_ Danny, La Tardis es una máquina del tiempo y nos puede llevar a cualquier parte del universo- habló Donna, pasando una mano en su pelo pelirrojo- Eso sí, no podemos cambiar la historia, pero hasta de Chapará y vamos a... Doctor, ¿Tú le has preguntado donde estamos?.

_ Estamos en Hawaii, y hoy es 6 de enero de 2011- contestó Grace, que seguía sin separarse de su padre.

_ Podemos ir a España, en la víspera de Reyes y ver las cabalgata de Reyes magos, y después al 6 para que Grace habrá sus regalos. ¡Agarraos bien!- Ellos se agarraron fuertemente a la consola.

***************4

Fueron a España, a Euro Disney, a Disney, Danny estaba feliz de pasar todo ese tiempo con su hija, haciendo fotos, viendo como se divertía su hijita. Se montaron en varias atracciones.

Fotos y más fotos, fotos con Daniel con las orejas de Mickey Mouse, y demás personajes de la Disney.

Fueron a Barcelona, dónde los perros no tienen hocico.

Viajaron en el tiempo, y por equivocación el Doctor les llevó a Titanic, pero se dio cuenta en enseguida y se fueron. Por equivocación fueron a Troya, Helena se capricho de Danny, que trataaba de advertirle que no aceptará ningún regalo procedente del los Griegos, pero tuvo que desistir pues recordó las palabras de Donna y Doctor, (no se puede cambiar las cosas que están fijas en el tiempo y el espacio).

Finalmente Danny logró huir de Helena y se encontró con los demás en la Tardis.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos a Nueva, nueva, nueva, nueva, nueva ....- Doctor espero que los demás adivinará el lugar- nueva Jersey.

_ Me gustaría ir a ver a mis padres, y ella veo a sus abuelos, quiero pasar un día con ellos.

_¡Hecho!

*******

No sólo fueron a Nueva Jersey (la actual), sino también fuero Nueva, Nueva, Nueva, Nueva Jersey.

Volvieron a Hawaii pero era el Hawaii del 2014, y con mucho sigilo Danny y Grace fueron a la playa de Steve, cuando Danny vio a su futuro yo tomando una cerveza con Steve, se dio cuenta que echaba un poco de menos las locuras de su amigo, echaba de menos charlar con él, echaba de menos las peleas en el coche. Y de repente se dio cuenta que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Grace miraba a una niña que la saludaba con la mano. Y se dio cuenta que esa niña era ella.

_ Vamos, Grace a casa- le Devolvió el saludo a su otra Grace, y se fue con su padre. Si se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, habría visto como Steve besaba Danny.


	2. ven conmigo 2

Había pasado más de dos semanas puede que tres semanas desde que el detective y Grace conocieron a Al Doctor y a Donna, pero no les quedo más remedio despedirse de ellos, y agradecerles todo que hicieron.

Esta vez, la nave no aterrizó dentro del apartamento, sino fuera.

Danny decidió coger lo más importante, pues las cosas no cabrían en su apartamento.

Sí, las despedidas son tristes, pero decidieron en algún día se volverían a ver.

La Tardis desapareció. Era la hora de entrar en el apartamento, para que Grace durmiera, pero al entrar y encender la luz vio a Steve sentando en el sofá cama, y no le gustaba esa mirada como si estuviera enfadado con él.

Grace fue corriendo abrazar a Steve y él respondió al abrazo.

_ Grace, cepíllate los dientes.

Grace obedeció a su padre.

_ ¿Dónde has estado durante estas dos horas?- preguntó el comandante, pero la verdad, que él sabía perfectamente donde esta había estado su compañero, pero seguía enfadado.

_ De Compras- El doctor se volvió a equivocar al asegurar que no habría pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se fueron. Steve miro las maletas y bolsas.

_ ¡Mentiroso!

_ No vuelvas a llamarme mentiroso, y menos levantarme la voz, y será mejor que te marches- Danny señalo la puerta y el moreno se fue dejando a un desolado rubio

*******

Era medianoche, cuando el rubio escucho un ruido en el exterior, pero no se asustó, pues a ciencia cierta sabía quién era.

Sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta.

_Danno, perdona lo de antes, pero me gustaría hablar contigo- Steve puso una cara de puro arrepentimiento.

_ Ahora no es buen momento- Steve puso cara de pena, y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, se giró pero la voz de Danno lo detuvo- Quizás mañana por la Tarde- Steve se dio la vuelta.

_ ¿Mañana por la tarde en mi casa?

_ ¡Mañana sin falta estaremos!- de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a Grace- ¡hasta mañana!

El día siguiente el policía y su hija fueron a casa de Steve.

Grace jugaba con la arena y a pocos metros de distancia el rubio y el moreno hablaban.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Quería que se siguieras, o que impidieras que me marchara de tu casa enfadado, pero me di cuenta que no lo ibas hacer, no ibas dejar a Grace sola.

_ Estaba tentado hacerlo, pero no lo hice por Grace. Quería saber por qué estás enfadado conmigo, (aún quiero saberlo)- se sentó en la silla y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza mientras espera que su compañero hablará.

_ Danno, no hace falta que me mientas- el comandante se sentó al lado su amigo- Sé con quienes has estado.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ haz estado con el Doctor- Danny se quedo con ojos como platos, y casi se atraganta con la cerveza- Nunca lo he conocido personalmente, pero cuando estuve en Reino unido me hablaron de él, y de la Cabina del Teléfono azul.

_Estás en lo cierto, y no te voy a mentir- Danny se aclaró la garganta y empezó hablar- Sí, hemos estado con el Doctor y Donna Noble, hemos viajado mucho.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo han transcurrido desde que os marchasteis?- Steve miro fijamente a los ojos a Danno, espero.

_ No estoy seguro, puede que parara dos o 3 semanas, pues cuando viajas con el Doctor se pierde el sentido del tiempo- Bebió otro sorbo de su cerveza.

_ Al Doctor le gusta viajar con humanos, pero tal vez no le guste la soledad- se hizo el silencio.

_Hablas como si lo conocieras- Danny apartó la mirada de Steve y busca con la mirada a Grace, vio que seguía jugando.

_No, me han hablado mucho él.

_ El Doctor necesita una persona que le pare los pies, que no lo elogie cada dos por tres.

_ Me está gustando Donna, me recuerda alguien que conozco- el jefe de Danny miro al Océano.

_ El Doctor me recuerda alguien que conozco, es tan loco que hay que vigilarlo para que no se salga con la suya- El rubio se dio cuenta el motivo que decidió en confiar en el Doctor, pues le recordaba a Steve, ambos les encantaba meterse en problemas, que necesitaban personas como Donna y el propio Danno para que les gritará ¡Basta!- Me recuerda a ti.

_ Donna me recuerda a ti- en ese momento Danny lo miro- Me ella es como tú, ella no saltaría desde un precipicio si el Doctor intentará saltar, ella le daría un par de bofetadas o un par de gritos para impedir que el Doctor Salte- El policía soltó una carcajada- ¿he dicho algo gracioso?

_ no, tan sólo recordaba como el Doctor y Donna se conocieron, ella le dio un par de bofetadas al Doctor, (que se lo merecía) en el primer día que se conocieron.

_ Y tú me diste un puñetazo en el primer día que te conocí- dejó de hablar y sonrió- tal vez ya es hora que entremos a la casa.

*********

Con mucho cuidado El policía deposito a su hija en el asiento trasero de su coche, y mientras el moreno les miraba. El policía cerró la puerta trasera, para luego sentarse en el capo, esperando que su amigo lo imitara.

_ ¡Gracias por este día!

_ ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?- Steve se sentó al lado de Danny, pero no espero respuesta- ¿Me echaste de menos?

_ No- Danny respondió enseguida pero vio que su amigo no estaba dispuesto de creerse esa mentira- un poco- volvió cambiar de opinión y finalmente- Sí.

El moreno le obsequió a Danny una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

_ Volvimos en el mismo día en que partimos para que nadie nos echará de menos, para que Rachel no pensará que secuestre a nuestra hija y sobre todo...- Danny buscaba las palabras adecuadas- Para que tú no pensarás que era un mal padre, o tal vez...

_Que movería cielo y tierra para encontrarte, (encontraos)- casi se me rompe el corazón cuando vi que te ibas con ellos dos, y no puede impedirlo- La tristeza se asumo en el rostro de Steve.

_ ¡lo Siento, lo siento mucho!- Realmente Danny lo decía en serio- Por eso quise volver antes que pasará 5 minutos de que nos fuéramos.

_ Desde el primer minuto os echaba mucho de menos- otra vez esa tristeza se volvió asomar en el rostro del moreno, Danno se dijo que tenía que hacer algo para que su amigo volviera sonreír y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que...

Se puso delante de su amigo y con ambas manos le agarro la cara y le besó, pero paró en seco al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo.

_ ¡Lo siento, Steve!- Trato de alejarse pero Steve se lo impidió, y estaba vez fue él quien le beso, el beso era suave y delicioso, pero tenían que separarse (no por mucho tiempo).

Daniel entro, preparo todo dispuesto a irse al piso y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Steve se asomo y volvió a besarlo y al finalizar el beso le susurro al oído.

_ Para que no vuelvas irte, y quieras seguir conmigo el “sendero lento”.

_ Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa- el rubio espero que Steve cerrara la puerta y puso el coche en marcha, mientras por el retrovisor veía como su pareja les veía alejarse, y se dio cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír.


End file.
